dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Demon God Demigra Saga (SSJJ)
Demon God Demigra Saga is the second of Dragon Ball Advanced (SSJJ) Summary Chaos After a week pasts, Demigra surfaces again while on Earth. He revives Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu along with a few others and brings them to Age 850. Dial arrives on Earth, and faces a group of Saibamen, and Cell Jrs. He easily defeats all 60 combatants. of Goku whom was brought to Age 850 by Supreme Kai of Time from age 778 to arrives assist him. Frieza attacks Goku, but Goku dodges him easily. Cell fires a Kamehameha at Dial, and Dial knocks it away into a building destroying it. Kid Buu attempts to attack Dial from behind, but he senses him, and kick him into the ground. Frieza prepares a 100% Death Ball, Cell a Solar Kamehameha, and Kid Buu a Super Vanishing Ball. Dial appears behind them, and uses a Supernova on all three vanquishing their attacks, and destroys all three fighters. Demigra then brings Bee from Age 780, and possesses him. He attacks Goku, and Dial whom manages to overwhelm. Dial fires a Ki Blast at Bee, but he dodges it, and headbutt on Goku slightly damaging him. Dial launches a Final Kamehameha, and fires it at Bee. Goku than appears behind Bee, and knocks him out with a pressure point attack. Bee returns to normal, and Supreme Kai of Time sends him restoring time to normal. Vegeta, Gohan, and Gotenks are shown in their Villainous Mode 2. Respectively they are in this Super Saiyan 2, Unleashed Potential, and Super Saiyan 3 forms. Goku, and Dial continue to fight, but hesitate due to the fighters. Gohan fires a Super Kamehameha at Dial whom manages to dodge it. Dial flies at a blinding speed, and elbows Gohan in the stomach sending him to the ground. Goku manages to counter Super Big Bang Attack from Vegeta, and flicks him in the forward forcing him into ground. Gotenks launches a Burning Kamehameha at Dial, but he deflects into to the ground. Gohan gets back up to fight, and goes after Dial. Dial faces off Gohan, and manages to hold his own until he defeats Gohan, and Gotenks with a Pressure Point Attack. Goku defeats Vegeta with Pressure Point Attack. Whis question why Chronoa and Demigra brought Goku and Vegeta respectively from the time before they achieved Super Saiyan Blue. Chronoa responds by saying that she couldn't let Vegeta see Super Saiyan Blue before is supposed to and explains that Demigra's' power doesn't work on deities as evident with his failure to control Beerus. The Demon God Unleashed Demigra finally breaks from his prison, and uses Candy Beam to turn Tokitoki into a piece of candy, and eats gain his power. Goku tells Dial to go without so that he can make sure everyone is alright. He arrives at Toki Toki City, and transforms into his Ultimate Super Evolution form; he than begins attacking Demigra. Demigra dodges his attack, and blasts him with a Seasoning Arrows, and Dial manages to dodge each one. He launches an Emerald Supernova, but Demigra counters with Energy Jet. Demigra punches him, and sends into a damaged part of the hourglass. Dial recovers from the attack, and fires a Super Kamehameha at him, and Demigra throws a piece of the hourglass at it; making it take the blast instead. He than launches an Energy Jet at the fighter, but he dodges it. Supreme Kai of Time attempts to "persuade" Demigra to stop, but resist her powers in persuasion. Demigra blasts her away, and continues to fight Dial. After battling them intensely, he manages to possess Xeno Trunks, and Dial is forced to face him. Dial faces both of them, and manages to dodge all Trunks' attacks. Xeno Trunks is much stronger than Demigra previous puppets due to his Godly, and manages hold his own against Dial. Dial uses an Super Buster Cannon; as does Trunks, and it collides. Dial deflects it away to avoid destroying the city, and kicks Trunks in the stomach. Trunks uses a Super Burning Attack, and Dial deflects it away from him, and the city. Demigra grabs Dial, and throws him into the ground. Trunks fires a Finish Buster at him, and it hits. Dial is hurt, but not too greatly. Dial teleports behind Trunks, and delivers a powerful punch to gut knocking out Trunks. He than knocks Demigra away. Dial flies Trunks to the injured Supreme Kai of Time, and Demigra attempts to take control of Dial, but due to his Godly ki he is immune. Trunks tries to stab him, but he is took weaken and Demigra easily dodges him. Goku arrives, and both him and Dial begin fighting Demigra again. Goku blasts him with a Super Kamehameha on Demigra, and he manages to injure him slightly. Dial uses an Super Galick Gun on Demigra, and manages to blast him back. Goku powers up, and brawls with Demigra until he is kicked away. Dial appears in front of him, and attacks both of them brawl at an intense speed. The vibrations cause tremors in the city, and after they clash again another vibration occurs. This time several signs fall over, and several merchandise in the market area break. The go in for another, but this Goku joins combining his strength sending Demigra into the sand of the hourglass. Demigra is furious that he is losing, and teleports into the Time Vault. The heroes follow him where he is preparing to destroy the vault with a powerful Energy Jet. Goku powers up to Super Saiyan 3, and Dial increases his power, and flies up to Demigra. He restrains them with staff-like projectiles with the heroes about to be defeated, Dial sends a Scroll of Eternity with Tokitoki's feather on it. Dial then finds them teleported outside of Time, and watches the Scroll of Eternity. He goes back to just after he was teleported away to free Goku, where Goku struggles to fight the Energy Jet, as Dial goes after Demigra. Demigra appears in the Crack of Time, and recent arrival of Dial angers him. Demigra transform into his final form, and begins attacking Dial. Dial is noticeably struggling against Demigra, and is receiving more damage than before. Demigra than grabs Dial and prepares to kill, but Goku arrives as a Super Saiyan 3, and saves Dial. The two power to their max, and begin to fight Demigra. After being outmatched by their combined power; Demigra prepares an attack called Demon Clash, and charges at them. Goku, and Dial preform a Friend Kamehameha, and enter a beam struggle with '''Demigra. They finally triumphant, and destroys Demigra freeing Tokitoki from Demigra, and escape the Crack of Time.' They appear back at the Dragon Altar, where '''Supreme Kai of Time' thanks Goku, and uses the second wish to send Goku back to Age 778, as both of Tokitoki, and Supreme Kai of Time are weakened by their fights. Later while in the Crack of Time, Towa arrives holding a piece of Miira, and a piece of DNA from Demigra. Miira states that it is not over, and Towa leaves back to Age 1000 through a time machine used by Cell, that she restored. Chapters The Villainous Attack *066 - Chaos on Earth! Villainous Attack!! *067 - The Villainous Nemesis!! *068 - The Villainous Creatures!! Attack of Bay! *069 - The Villainous Z-Fighters!! Demigra Unleashed *070 - Siege on Tokitoki! Demigra Awakens!! *071 - Villainous Trunks *072 - Goku Arrives!! *073 - Unknown Battle!! Save History!! Battles *Dial (1st Form) vs. 30 Saibaman (Villainous Mode 2), and 30 Cell Jr. (Villainous Mode 2) *Dial (1st Form), and Goku vs. Frieza (Villainous Form 2, True Form 100%), Cell (Villainous Form 2, Super Perfect Cell), and Kid Buu (Villainous Form 2) *Dial (1st Form), and Goku vs. Bee (Villainous Form 2) *Dial (1st Form), and Goku vs. Vegeta (Villainous Form 2, Super Saiyan 2), Gotenks (Villainous Form 2, Super Saiyan 3), and Gohan (Villainous Form 2, Unleash Potential) *Dial (Super Evolution, Ultimate Evolution) vs. Demon God Demigra *Dial (Super Evolution, Ultimate Evolution), and Supreme Kai of Time vs. Demon God Demigra *Dial (Super Evolution, Ultimate Evolution) vs. Demon God Demigra *Dial (Super Evolution, Ultimate Evolution) vs. Future Trunks (Villainous Form 2, Super Saiyan 2), and Demon God Demigra *Dial (Super Evolution, Ultimate Evolution), and Goku vs. Demon God Demigra *Dial (Super Evolution, Ultimate Evolution), and Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Demon God Demigra (Final) Category:Sagas Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson